powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 42: Sleep on My Chest!
is the forty-second episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is a one-shot that begins to hint towards the event which will lead into Jetman's endgame story. Synopsis A failed robot experiment of Tranza's tries to learn more about the world during a scenario where Ryu, Maria and Gray have a peculiar encounter. Plot On the Vylock, a machine eye activates staring into Tranza, proclaimed as completed and given the name "G2". The robot awakens and looks around as the other Vyram generals appear; Radiguet states it's a fine job but wonders what Tranza is up to with G2. Tranza asks G2 to fight him and it fires a beam the leader reflects stating its beam circuit works, but the robot explodes immediately before falling to the ground and spasming; Radiguet chuckles at it's failure but Tranza makes them explode with his gauntlet calling them useless and telling them to bother Jetman, which Gray states there is no need to tell them. Snapping his fingers, two Grinam appear with Tranza telling them to use G2 for training while proclaiming he'll create a giant robot soon that will be greater than Great Icarus! G2 is soon running from Grinam squads as if for it's life. At the Rokumeikan manor, Kaori is trying to teach proper etiquette to Gai as they eat dinner; telling him he's using his knife wrong, elbows on the table and is too loud eating soup. Gai has enough and prepares to leave, with Kaori complaining he has to learn table manners; Gai admits he loves Kaori but doesn't want to be owned by her as he removes his tie and storms out of the dining room. However, the two are soon attacked by Gray as they dodge away. Meanwhile, G2 remains being tormented as the Grinam practice dummy until it sees a door within the room, falling through it into a grassy field where it explodes. Gray continues to walk forwards with Gai and Kaori watching over it as the robot tracks them down with it's sensors and shoots at them, forcing them to flee. Gray keeps shooting until Maria suddenly appears to help him, whipping the two of them as they leap over the female general and run away. However before Gray can keep following, G2's hand emerges from the grass asking Gray to help it. As Maria continues to attack the Jetman duo, Gray shares it's battery unit with G2, making it look satisfied. Maria continues to torment Gai and Kaori with her whip until Ryu, Raita and Ako appear; with Ryu continuing to tell Kaori that she is Rie which she continues to deny. Ryu proclaims he'll bring her back even if he has to use force, but Gray soon supports her as it knocks the Jetman away as G2 watches. Gray and Maria continue to crush the Jetman with Gai turning into Black Condor to deflect a cannon attack from Gray, the shot hits Maria and Ryu yells out for Rie and Gray for the Vyram female as Maria. The field starts to rain as Gray drags Maria away from the battleground and she coughs as she staggers from the pain,leading to the robot to carry her; G2 appears and tells Gray to take it with as well; but it tells it to go away before hitting it stating it doesn't need it. Taking Maria to a cave, Maria states it owes Gray again as she asks what she can do for it; Gray states it wants to listen to Maria's music again. Picking a leaf from a nearby plant, she plays it like a harmonica as the sounds resonate in the cave. G2 spies on the event in the cave but Gray notices, making Maria drop the leaf and having her suddenly feel cold, making the robot embrace her as she keeps complaining of the cold before she pushes him away and falls to the ground. Maria collapses on the ground as G2 runs off; but as Ryu appears in the cave, seeing Maria and calling for Rie only for Gray to draw a weapon towards him leading to Ryu asking if he'll kill Rie; stating she's human and not like him. Maria continues to state she's cold as she reaches for Ryu; realizing the human warmth only Ryu had, Gray tells him he'll leave Maria with Ryu but come back as soon as she's better before marching out into the rain once again. G2 pursues Gray, asking to be taken with but it's pushed down once again as it continues to plead for him. As Maria shivers in the cave, G2 begins to play the same song Maria was playing, but it continues to attack it, stating he only helped it once as a fellow robot, nothing more and it has no other use for it. G2 yells out for Gray as Gray contemplates that it can't keep Maria warm with it's cold body, with G2 copying it's proclamations for Maria. In the cave, Ryu makes a fire and uses a jacket for a blanket, stating that when she wakes up, Maria will be how she was when she was Rie, remembering her kind nature of the past. G2 returns to the cave and watches as Ryu looks over Maria and keeps the fire going, running out for more wood. G2 enters and watches Maria, stating that Gray is waiting for her as he carries her out of the cave leaving the jacket as Ryu discovers her missing. The rain clears as G2 keeps walking, claiming Gray is waiting for her as it staggers on before falling to the ground. A rockslide collapses towards Maria as G2 continues to yell "Gray is waiting" and it gets pummeled away and down a cliff. Maria awakens wondering where she is as Ryu finds her, still claiming she's Rie as Gray suddenly appears for Maria. At the bottom of the cliff, G2 continues to repeat it's desires to return Maria to Gray as it's mechanics start falling apart. Ryu fights Maria and Gray, being tossed around by whips and gunfire before the other Jetman show up to assist him; transforming, the team attack Gray while Ryu continues to call out for Rie, getting slashed even as G2 continues to yell for Gray. Ako shoots Gray with a Beak Smasher/Bird Blaster combo while Red Hawk continues to fight Maria and calls for the Fire Bazooka, which the other four Jetman set up to use against Gray. But before they can use it, G2 fires it's eye beam at Jetman, which hits them but not enough to stop the Fire Bazooka charge which strikes Gray and throws G2 back down the cliff. Having lost the battle but escaped, Gray and Maria stagger away with Maria asking to look after the robot but him telling Maria to get away from him, proclaiming he's a warrior and will walk on his own as he starts bleeding oil and his mechanics become exposed from damage. Elsewhere, G2 is also smoking from damage as it finds a leaf and begins to play Maria's song once again. Maria is finally helping Gray as the song is heard by the robot, making him believe it is only the wind as they escape from the battleground. G2 continues to play, it's body crushed by boulders as it's mechanics shut down and it calls out for Gray one last time before exploding tragically. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 5 features episodes 42-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue